Talk about an awkward moment
by PureGoldsworthy
Summary: (This is my own version of what's going to happen when Helen finds Eli shirtless in Clare's room) When a little sleepover turns into a clusterfuck of awkward. ONESHOT


Clare's POV

"Do you have to go so soon? You could stay a little later." I said to him, hope filling up my eyes.

He glanced down at his watch –my father's busted one that he somehow managed to fix- and gave me his signature smirk. "Maybe an hour or two more couldn't hurt."

We settled back into the couch, flipping through the channels. Finally he stopped on some cheesy romance. We snuggled together, just enjoying the peaceful embrace.

After a little while, I could hear him whisper so low that I thought I wasn't supposed to hear it, "I love you Blue Eyes."

I smiled and snuggled deeper. "I love you too." And with that, I fell asleep in his arms.

I was awoken by him shuffling around, being rather too nosey for my likings.

"Eli, what the hell are you doing?" I said, watching him hurry to slip on a shoe.

"It's midnight Clare! Your mom is going to be home soon! I can't be in here." He jumped up and down, forcing the shoe onto his other foot.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "It's fine. You can stay the night, as long as we get you out by morning."

A worried look crossed his face. He looked uncomfortable. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

It really made me feel happy that he didn't automatically assume that he would be sleeping with me in my room, but tonight, he would be. Even if it was only for sleep, I was content.

"You can stay with me." I said, watching his face for a reaction. Nothing came up. "Are you alright?"

"Clare, I don't want you to regret anything you might do tonight." He said, worry lines forming on his forehead.

"We're just going to sleep. I wouldn't do anything I'm not comfortable with and I know you wouldn't force me to."

He genuinely smiled at me, not letting his normally cocky smirk appear. "I would never do that to you. I love you way too much."

"That's why I trust you." I said confidently, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

When we got to my room, I told him to make himself comfortable and that I was going to go get changed. I walked into the bathroom, removing all my clothes and only adding a pair of flannel night pants, and a tank top.

I walked out of my room, adjusting my shirt. When I looked up at him, I saw him in only his boxers. He could tell I was staring and scoffed. "It's impolite to stare Edwards." Then his smirk faded and he looked serious. "I usually sleep like this, but if you want me to put on my clothes, I'll be fine with that."

It took me a few moment before my brain could once again operate. "No! No. It's fine." I said, not even realizing I was staring at him again.

Then I noticed something. I could see he was hard through his boxers. I didn't understand why he would be. It's not like I was showing anything. Then I looked down at myself. _Damn it! I forgot a bra!_ My breasts were free inside my tank top, and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"That's really cute." He said, patting the empty spot on the bed.

I happily obliged, sitting on the bed next to him. "What's cute?"

His thumb grazed my cheeks, only love and care being shown in his green orbs. "Your blush." When he said that, I could feel my cheeks getting even hotter, and I cursed myself for getting so easily put into his trance.

"Shut up and sleep, Goldsworthy."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Of course."

We both lied back, and he pulled my comforter over us both. He wrapped his arm around me, pressing my back to his chest. That's when we both fell into a dreamy state.

Eli's POV

I heard Clare's alarm go off, signaling it was time for me to leave before we got caught. I shook her lightly, trying to wake her.

She groaned and turned onto her other side, facing me with her eyes closed. "Clare, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. "You have bed-head." I heard a small giggle escape her lips. "It's sexy."

This time, it was me who had a blush rising. This girl was turning me into a complete sap. If I had any chance of getting my bad-boy reputation back, it would all be blown if someone saw me right now.

"You should probably get dressed." She said, tossing me my jeans that were on the floor.

"Thanks." I slipped them on and she pulled the covers over her head.

"Clare, where's my shirt?" I said, searching the floor.

"I don't know." She said, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket. She pulled it off her head to stare at me.

Her eyes trailed my entire body, staying mostly on my stomach. "I like you better with no shirt."

I laughed, tossing a pillow at her. "Do you like this?" I said, making a tough guy pose.

She chuckled. "Most definitely." She said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh, and what about this?" I put my arms behind my head, trying to flex my stomach muscles. She got out of bed and a fit of giggles came from her.

"You need to get out before my mom sees you." She said in between laughs. She looked down at the floor, and picked something up. It was my shirt.

Just as she was about to hand it to me, I heard a throat clearing. I looked to the doorway, my heartbeat literally stopping.

"Clare, is there a reason Eli is in your room shirtless?" Helen said, eying the two of us.

"Mom, this really isn't what it looks like." She said, realizing how bad this situation looked.

I slowly brought my arms down and back to my sides. Her mother gave me a death glare, and I knew Clare was going to be in deep shit later on.

"Do you want to explain why you have his shirt?" She said, looking down at Clare's hands. I winced, realizing that it made the situation a whole lot worse.

Without words, or even a look in my way for that matter, she handed me my shirt. I took it and whispered an "_I'm sorry_", and wrapped the shirt around my chest like a towel, and walked out of her room.

Talk about an awkward moment.


End file.
